


Did you just propose to our sister?

by Harry1981



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 19:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11469789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry1981/pseuds/Harry1981
Summary: Harry has just proposed to Ginny. What is her brothers' reaction? Features Ghost Fred.





	Did you just propose to our sister?

Disclaimer: I have no rights over Harry Potter.

It was a nice sunny morning of June at the Burrow. Little Teddy Lupin and three year old Victorie Weasley were chasing each other around the house, with a heavily pregnant Fleur taking advice from Molly for her second child. Audery was listening as well, eager to get a child of her own. Angelina, Ron, George and Charlie were locked In Fred and George's room (Because it would always be Fred and George's room), trying to improve something that Fred had made. Hermione was discussing her career options with Bill(being fed up with her present job), who was extremely calm and Percy would often pipe in telling about his views. Arthur Weasley was back in his shed, tinkering with some other muggle device. Harry and Ginny were in the backyard. Her brothers preferred to not know what the two were doing.

It started as Arthur Weasley came in followed by the two love birds.   
"What is all this about?" he asked, slightly irritated at the interruption. But they both beamed and and Ginny ran up to Fred and George's room to call the others. In moments like these, Fred's ghost would suddenly pop up. The first time it happened was when Victorie was born. Fleur had fainted again and everybody else had just stared at him mouth open. But it had become quiet normal.

"What is all the urgency about?" asked George, coming down, followed by his brothers and his girlfriend.

"You'll know." she said, jumping like an excited 11-year old who had just got her Hogwarts Letter.

"So everybody's here?" asked Harry, looking around in the kitchen. Ginny shook her head when she heard a voice in her ear, "Nope!" She jumped only to see Fred float towards his twin. "Fred!"

"Yes?" he asked innocently. She shook her head and looked at Harry. He looked at her. Ron rolled his eyes and said, "Well, what?"

"We're engaged!"

The next fifteen minutes were spent in hugging, crying, laughing, more crying, congratulations, even more crying, blessings and did I mention crying?

Little Teddy and Victorie looked at the them confused at first, but then joined in as they realized that no one was going to tell them what was going on. Molly made dinner, more like feast, helped by Audery and Angelina. The twins joked and everyone laughed. The table was set outside. The evening was spent wonderfully, with Arthur raising a toast for the newly engaged couple.

Conversation suddenly stopped when little Teddy Lupin asked, "Is Aunt Ginny going to be my Godmothel?"

There was a silence on the table, when finally Victorie said, "No! She'll be yol Aunt Ginny. When we get mallied, will you stop calling me Victolie? Ol will you call dad something else than Uncle Bill?"

The silence stretched as George leaned on the table eager to hear the rest of the conversation, Fred floated over the two little kids and the others were still trying to understand what just happened.

"But then I will call Uncle Bill Dad like you do, just like Hally is going to call Granpa Arthur daddy, aren't you Hally?"

The two children looked at Harry, expecting an answer. George said, "Yeah Harry, are you going to call dad dad and mum mum?"

Ginny glared at her brother, who merely chuckled. Harry said, "Probably."

Molly broke down on the table and Arthur smiled proudly. Victorie took the moment to yawn and Audery at once got up, took her in her arms and left the garden. The conversation began once more, while Bill kept eyeing Teddy. Actually, it was hard to tell whom he was staring at as Teddy was on Harry's lap.

As soon as little metamorphamagus fell asleep, Ginny sighed and said, "Where do these kids get ideas from?"

"From you Ginny." smiled Charlie, and Bill laughed.  
Fred hovered above Ginny and said, "Yeah don't you remember?"

George took a flower from the ground, kept it on his only ear and clasping his hands together, started speaking in a dreamy voice, "When I'll be old enough, I'll marry the great Hallly Potter."

Harry looked at Ginny, who had turned red.

"And then I'll kiss him, and then I'll play with him, and then I'll love him!" With that George stood up and started to do a very silly dance. Fred joined him, and then Ron started to sing:

"His eyes are as green as a freshly pickled toad,  
His hair is as dark as a blackboard,  
I wish he was mine, he's truly divine!  
The hero who conquered the Dark Lord!"

Ron put a very long stretch at the last word, during which the twins swirled. finally, Hermione hit him on the head, followed by laughs, and Ginny shouting, "I WAS 11, FOR MERLIN'S SAKE!"

As the laughter died down, Bill went to Harry and said, "Meet us in Dad's shed in twenty minutes."

Harry was expecting this. He merely nodded. As everybody left, Ginny noticed that Harry's still standing at the spot she had left him.

"What's wrong?" she asked, going up to him.

"Your brothers want to meet me." he said, gulping hard. As his Adam's apple bobbed up and down, Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Oh." she said casually. He looked at her and said, "'oh?' that's all?"

Ginny laughed and said, "Harry, you've been an honorary Weasley ever since you befriended Ron."

"But this is different!"

"You can defeat a Dark Lord but cannot face my five plus one dead brother?"

"No! One's a curse breaker, other breeds dragons, one's very upright, two are the worst pranksters, even bad than Marauders, stated by McGonagall herself, and the last is my best friend who literally knows me inside out. Of course I am scared!" Harry said, literally trembling.

Ginny laughed loudly. Harry looked at her unbelievably. Charlie looked out of the shed, pointing at his watch. Harry nodded. Ginny saw it and giving him a light kiss, said, "it's going to be all right. But this is what you get when you laugh at me."

She left and Harry dug his hands into his jeans' pockets and walked to the shed. Charlie let him in.

There were five chairs, where the brothers sat in order, one left for Charlie, and Fred floated behind George. There was a chair facing them, and Bill indicated Harry to sit there.

Harry took his place, and Charlie his. He looked around; Bill's hands were joined together on his mouth, his scars somehow very prominent and he looked very thoughtful. Charlie slouched in front, looking at Harry as if calculating something. Percy had crossed his hands and he kept glancing at him from time to time. The twins were normal, but their expressions were grave. Ron's expression matched that of when he was going to interrogate another suspect. To say that Harry's heart was missing a beat would be an understatement.

"So..." started Harry, after 10 long minutes of silence.

"Are you good in Defense against the Dark Arts?" asked Bill.

Harry opened his mouth, closed it, and then said, "Got an Outstanding, defeated Voldemort..."

"Are you any good with creatures?" Charlie cut in.

Harry nodded and said, "I have practice with Hagrid."

"Can you think fast in case of ambush?" asked Percy.

"My mind can work fast in bad scenarios." said Harry, his right hand drifting towards his wand pocket.

"Can you live-" started George.

"-through all our pranks-"

"-combined?"

Harry gulped and nodded.

"You have never won in a chess match against me, have you?" asked Ron, his furrows deepened.

Harry opened his mouth, closed it, and then said, "I did almost win a few times."

"Are you a good Quidditch player?"

Harry looked at Fred disbelievingly. "Youngest seeker in the..."

Charlie cut him, "But what about other positions?"

"I..." Were they going to give him practical exams or what?

"He can be a decent chaser." said Ron. "His father was one. Plus he did beat us in last match." The brothers nodded thoughtfully.

"But what about a beater and a keeper?"

Surprisingly, this question was asked by Percy.

Bill leaned back in his chair and said, "He can a good keeper. Good Seekers are often good keepers and vice versa."

"But i highly doubt-" said Fred.

"-about the beater part." finished George.

"I can try." said Harry timidly, a tone he had not used for years.

"Oh, trying won't help." stated Percy.

There was silence, when Harry could swear he could hear his own heartbeat. Finally, Ron asked "You good with kids?"

"I am Teddy's godfather and I babysit Victorie. From time to time. Alone."

The brothers nodded. Finally they all smiled and Bill said, "Well, you'll be able to live with Ginny then."

Harry could swear he had misheard. "Wait, what?"

"What?" asked Bill, looking at Harry, confused.

"What do you mean by i'll be able to live with Ginny?"

Charlie broke into a grin and said, "Harry, we honestly pity you. You didn't actually think that we were interrogating you?"

"Well, it looked like that."

All the brothers started laughing and finally Ron said, "Mate, you are going to live with Ginny. She has Mum's temper and you know what hexes she throws..."

"And the creatures she loves..." Bill said rolling his eyes, "all the weird ones..."

"And you know how she can take you with a surprise..." added Charlie.

"She can play the meanest pranks ever!" said Percy, floating away in his thoughts.

"You know how competitive she gets-"

"-for chess and Quidditch. We had to make sure that our ickle Harrikins survives it all."

All the brothers nodded in agreement. Harry looked at them wide eyes mouth open. "So, no threats? No 'take care of our sister'?"

The five plus one exchanged glances, and Bill asked, "Didn't you just propose to our sister? Our Ginerva Weasley?"

Harry nodded.

"Well then believe me, the talk that you are mentioning should be given to Ginny, not you."

They all stood up and so did Harry. Ron slid an arm around Harry's shoulder and led him out, all the brothers laughing and talking. Fred disappeared.   
As they all went inside Burrow, Ginny beamed at them, and Charlie gave her a thumbs up. They all went wherever they wanted to go, and Ginny went to Harry and asked, "So, what was it like? Being interrogated by my brothers, receiving threats?" She asked, winking.   
Harry thought and looked at the five brothers."Quiet interesting."

**Author's Note:**

> So, did you like it? This is my first fanfiction on this site so please review!


End file.
